


I Can Not Win For I Was Born A Hero

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: There is a prophecy in which a young hero is born. The hero is unaware of this thou and continues his life as a normal person. People are after him, but he has never met them. They haven't found him. Sure he knew of how strange he was, but a hero?No. It didn't even cross his mind.Now in collage, let the next couple of events occur.





	1. Chapter 1

\-----------------

 

_"Now son, pay close attention. I'm going to show you and tell you the family secret."_

 

_" ? "_

 

_A young boy stands in front of his father. A man with a fedora and tie. A pipe in mouth and serious expression. The boy, a grey shirt with a spade in black._

 

_Curiously, the boy follows his father to the Basement. His eyes widen in shock._

 

\-----------------------------

 

A ringing sound came out of nowhere as he sits up. He had woken up. He sighs and relaxes.

 

_It....was just a dream...._

 

He stands up and says nothing.

 

"..."

 

_But....completely true._

 

He makes up his bed and looks into his closet.

 

_My name is John Egbert. I live alone. That's because my father.....is gone._

 

He takes his shirt off and starts to change clothes.

 

_I have a secret. My father is and was the only one who knew, because.....it has his too._

 

John put on a blue plaid button up under a grey sweater. Black pants and brown converses.

 

_I haven't seen him, since the day he left. I'm older now._

 

He goes to the kitchen and gets out some items to make his lunch.

 

_I've survived this far without him. I can take care of myself._

 

John finished making his lunch and ate a banana for breakfast.

 

_Well....time for school. I'm off, see ya!_

 

He locked his door and started walking.

 

_What am I saying? No one's here..._

 

He sighed and saw his breath in the chilly weather. Gripping his side bag and giving a slight shiver.

 

_I go to a local collage. I skipped a few grades. That's why I'm a little shorter then most of the people here._

 

John enters the building and goes down the hall.

 

_Not many laugh, because some of the smartest people here are a little short too._

 

A girl taps him on the shoulder and he turns a round. The smile at each other.

 

_I made a few friends. One of them is a short, blond haired girl with blue highlights at the ends._

 

John and the girl talk, she blows a piece of blueberry gum.

 

_She is said to be a bad girl. The kind to get in trouble. I don't see it._

 

The girl then has to go and she walks off.

 

_She's older than me and a freshmen. So she chews gum in class and is a little late._

 

He waves her off as she gets lost in the crowd.

 

_That does not mean that you're bad. I have not once seen her hurt a fly! She couldn't do something like that._

 

He starts to walk to class. He enters the room and sits down.

 

_Or maybe I'm just seeing the good in people?_

 

Class starts and he watches the teacher.

 

_I don't know._

 

He frowns as the teacher continues to talk.

 

_Me on the other hand. I am bad. I don't deserve the friends I have. I was lucky to even go to school._

 

He lowers his head.

 

_I don't think anyone would except me, if they knew the truth about me._

 

He glasses reflects the sun with the lens.

 

_Rejected Even._

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a nice evening I hope? :)


	2. Chapter 2

\-----------------

 

"..."

 

A figure stands on a branch as he looks into a window. The window lead into John's class. The person says nothing as another person appears next to him. On another branch.

 

"Hn."

 

"....Hn."

 

They wore weird outfits.

 

The first figure wore a red knight pajama. A hood with a cape and a time symbol.

 

The other in purple. A tiara? I think? A heart symbol on them.

 

"You look dumb.", first figure

 

"Shut up. I, at least, don't make shxtty raps. Unlike you...", second figure.

 

"My raps are not shxtty. At least I wear pants. You gross dork.", first figure.

 

"Hey, I fixed that!", second figure.

 

"With my help!", first figure.

 

They glare at each other angrily.

 

"Lets agree you both look shxtty."

 

A voice came from nowhere and they turned. They were warped to the top of a building. 

 

"!!!"

 

They see a girl with white, fluffy dog ears. In a black shirt and long skirt. Space symbol.

 

"Shut up, you mut.", said the Time player.

 

"Watch your mouth!", said The Heart player.

 

"What!?"

 

"I don't want you being zapped into a volcano."

 

"Come on!"

 

"No, shut it," 

 

"Quiet, you two. This is serious. We need to find the sacrifice and take him or her first. If we don't, you know what will happen. Come on, and keep looking you baffoon's!"

 

"But first, we have to know what we are looking for."

 

A girl in orange walks up to them. A light player.

 

"Seer, what can you tell us?", said The heart player.

 

"No much unfortunately. For some reason I am not allowed past a certain point, nor can I see far back."

 

A flashback appears.

 

A young male in blue floats and glows.

 

_The chosen one is or was a male. He was the one to fight and wound the dark creature of old._

 

**(Maybe you should start from the start?)**

 

_Alright, There were two powerful cherubs. A younger brother and an older sister._

 

A battle field appears in the flashback.

 

_They would play this game to decide who wins. The younger brother, one day, did something horrible._

 

An image of two large, green serpents show up. Tangled together in battle.

 

_He cheated. He rigged the game to win._

 

**(Why?)**

 

_Because, they fought over who decides what happens to the humans without powers. Normal humans._

 

_The younger, wanted to destroy them all. The older, did not approve of it._

 

_Out of anger, the older tried to get him to play again. He refused._

 

_Because of this, there was war._

 

\--------------

 

"What happened besides winning the war? How is the sacrifice tied to this? Why did he do it?", said The Time Player.

 

"The only thing, the only reason was this: If he didn't, who will? He had no one, his family was small and they- well his father died in a previous battle, way before. He had no mother.", said The Light player.

 

"So a natural born hero?", said the Heart player.

 

"Basically, yes."

 

\---------------------------------

 

"Alright. I'll give you two minutes to pack up early today."

 

John was still writing on his paper; he finished his classwork early and was doing his homework.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

**Lunch~**

 

A girl with short blond hair with blue highlights walks up to John. Chewing on gum. She wore a choker and a poke a dot dress. The white lining, hanging off her shoulders.

 

"Hey! John, want to go to the movies on Saturday? My treat, without you, I would be failing math and history! Glub."

 

"Sure! As long as I get back home by ten!"

 

"John. We both know you live alone. You don't have a curfew. Glub!"

 

"You do."

 

"....."

 

\-------------------

 

"Oh, fine."

 

She huffs in frustration.

 

"Great, have to go. Bye!"

 

He looks back as he walks a way.

 

"Bye!"

 

She loses him in the crowed.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

John walks home, it was a quiet evening. The sun still barely up. 

 

_"I wonder...where you went...what do I have to do....to forget you...."_ , John sings as he walks.

 

_"When....will I be free of this.....My end is near.....I hear the bells ring.....Children sing...."_

 

_"Who am I to say.....that you have to stay......Forgive me for my insolence.....Obedience...."_

 

_"To give up.....is not an option to have....."_

 

He opens his door and locks it. He sits his bag down on the couch.

 

\-----------------

 

**BYE~**

 


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------------

 

John sits at the table with some Homework. It's so quiet the sound of the clock ticks loudly. Since it was the beginning of the semester, the teachers went easy with the work loud.

 

But, the questions John got were very weird. Like number eight, _Are you in a relationship currently?_

 

He wasn't the only one with this paper. A few others got this paper, but not every one. About....say....eleven did.

 

John frowned at it, this felt really off.

 

_Why is my virginity a question?_

 

He sweated as he answered. He will have to ask the teacher about this at some point.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The next morning, he went to his teacher and asked his teacher. They sweated and said that they gave him the paper on accident. Telling him to throw it way.

 

"Is that why not every one got this?"

 

"Uh....yes. Now go a way and don't tell anyone about this, or you will get a bad grade!"

 

"....sigh."

 

John frowned again and heard the door get knocked down.

 

"Huh?", said John, confused.

 

A small group of police officers came in with guns up. Pointing them at the teacher.

 

"Kid, I will need you to step a way from the criminal."

 

"Okay....?"

 

John was about to walk a way, when the teacher held a knife up to his neck. 

 

"Stay back! I am not going back to jail!"

 

"Uh....what's going on???? Professor, let go of me."

 

They pressed it closer to his neck. A small cut was made on his skin and blood dripped down.

 

"Ouch..."

 

"Shut up, you ugly brat! Dxmn it, if I had paid attention to who I gave that paper to...."

 

The police tried to get closer, but they threaten to kill John. So they had to back off. The tension was high and they waited. For something to happen, for someone to make a move. Finally....

 

"I'm bored of this."

 

John grips the teachers wrist and squeezes it tightly. Making the teacher howl in pain. Dropping the knife and on to their knees. John just calmly walks a way and takes an apple out. He sits on the teachers desk, eating. The police move in.

 

John just watches, he then turns to the officer in charge.

 

"Hey, so what are his charges?"

 

"Huh? Oh...uh....harassed a couple of women and ran over a kid."

 

"I see....who is going to be teaching my class, if they are going to jail?"

 

"Don't know, don't care. I have to go kid. But if you want to press charges on 'em for an attempt at your life, then call us."

 

The police officer handed him a card to his work place. John nodded with a poker face.

 

"You're not easily faze, are you?", the officer sweated.

 

"No, not really. I have depression."

 

"Uh...."

 

"I was kidding, lighten up. You caught a criminal, by the way. How did you know? Well...you know."

 

"We were tipped off where he was and who he was by some one."

 

"Okay. Good bye then, the students are coming in."

 

"Alright then, kid. Remember, if you want to charge 'em then call us up."

 

The officer walked past the confused students that stared at him. They turned to John and John shrugged.

 

This made them sweat.

 

\----------------------------

 

"That was a really weird kid. He could have took 'em down whenever he wanted.....dangerous...."

 

"Did you get their name? Because we need that."

 

".....No."

 

"You idiot."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

That afternoon, John was doing some studying. Then his phone rings. He answers.

 

"Hmm? Oh! Uh....yes, yes of course! I-I would love too....Yeah...s-see you there....Bye...."

 

John smiled, blushing. He hangs up the phone and giggles.

 

\--------------

 

John wears a blue, long sleeve and brown jacket. He tried to comb his hair, leaving the gel out. He left his glasses in his room.

 

 _"Okay, I'm ready!"_ , he thought.

 

\------------

 

John stands in front of a cafe, waiting.

 

 _"I'm so nervous....."_ , he thought with a blush.

 

He fidgets now and again.

 

\---------------------------

 

"Where is he? It's been over an hour.", John says out loud.

 

He pauses with a somber tone.

 

"....I got stood up, didn't I?"

 

He sighs and walks home. He sniffles a little. 

 

"It's cold...."

 

He said that like the weather was bothering him.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

John got ready for bed, it was already 9: 40. Then his door bell rings. He walks up to it and opens the door.

 

Some one was standing there.

 

"Ah-"

 

John swiftly slams the door on them and walks a way. He then goes to bed.

 

The person he slammed the door on, sweated.

 

"Sorry....?"

 

They sighed dejectedly and walked home.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**

 

**Don't really know how college's work, sorry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does a college work??? LOL


	4. Chapter 4

\----------------------

 

**Saturday~**

 

John walks out of a theater with his friend. He was standing next to his friend.She looks at him curiously. He seemed distracted as they Meander between crowds of bystanders that come from every direction.

 

"John, are you okay? You've been quiet all day. I thought you were going to complain, since the movie wasn't a comedy-action."

 

They continue to walk towards the near by park; the sun set a while ago and the night clouded the moons light. Flashing neon lights and random sounds jumble a round them.

 

"Don't worry! Scary movies don't sit well with me, is all.....", he smiles.

 

"Okay....", she looks at him with disbelief.

 

 _"He's lying.",_ she thought.

 

Her phone rings. She pauses and holds her hand up to stop him.

 

"Hold on, I have a call."

 

 --------------------------------------

 

After taking the call, she turns back to John.

 

"Sorry, John. I have to go. Something came up, bye!"

 

She shouts that as she jogs a way, not looking back at him.

 

"Okay, bye!", he shouts, cupping his hands hoping she hears him.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

John sits at home and lounges on the couch. He had nothing to do and he was currently upset with someone. Someone he couldn't stop thinking about. He sighs.

 

His phone rings, he picks it up. Without letting them say a word, he answers.

 

"No.", John says bluntly.

 

He then hangs up. There was a knock at the door. He gets up, walks past his book collection on the floor and opens the door. After staring them down for a whole second, he slams the door on them. 

 

He starts to walk a way, they knock again.Turning a round, he opens the door and held his hand up to silence them.

 

"One: You call me. Two: I wait. Three: You never showed up. Bye."

 

He tries to slam the door again. They stop the door with their hand. They placed it on the door, just above John's head. He stares at them coldly.

 

"Wait! Please?", they beg.

 

"No.", he says in a stiff manner.

 

"Come on, I have an explanation!", they plead.

 

"I don't care, you jerk.", he huffs with crossed arms.

 

"But-"

 

"You stood me up.", John interrupts them.

 

"I got caught up!"

 

"Nothing you can say to make me forgive you."

 

"...."

 

They pause with an unnerving look.

 

"Good night."

 

John was about to slam the door again, but they push the door open. Letting them self inside as he huffed. John glared at them.

 

"Get out.", John tried to sound dull with an uncaring manner.

 

You can still hear the small squeak in his voice.

 

"No."

 

 _"Now!",_ John epitomizes that he means it by pointing to the door with his thumb.

 

"Don't be so cold!"

 

They say gently as they hold his shoulders. He turns his head and puts he hands on their chest to give him some distance.

 

"Shut up, _you're_ the cold one! Teasing me like that.....mocking me......making me think you were serious......", John mumbled under his breath.

 

They soften up and rest their hand on his cheek. John tenses up with a slowly rising heart beat.

 

"My sweet...."

 

"I'm not sweet, I'm bitter like my feelings for you. You're as cold as your personality and mean."

 

"....Look at me."

 

John refused, his face starts to turn pink.

 

"I don't want to."

 

"Why?"

 

"...."

 

They brush their lips against his ear and whisper with a deep husky voice.

 

_"Are you scared?"_

 

He bit his lip and shutters; he hesitantly begins to turn towards them. Slowly looking up to meet their eyes. Their eyes give him a feeling of submission; their strong, hungry lore brings him in.

 

"Trembling."

 

He looks into their eyes before closing them. A soft kiss on his lips that turns into a passionate one, ends up making him get pushed on to the door and he slides down a little at the force. They fumbled a round, trying to either separate or get closer. John wanting to stop and the other not wanting to. John's desire to stop wasn't as strong as he hoped it was and ended up leaning in closer.

 

They lean back, suddenly they end up on the couch. They tripped over the books on the floor. They were both too caught up with the tingling sensation they felt and slowly their chests were burning. They stopped kissing, the feeling of air returning.

 

"Forgive me yet?", they pant, slightly aroused. Staring John in the eyes.

 

 _"N-No....maybe....a little m-more....",_ John stutters.

 

They got back to kissing. It lasted a little long than it took them to fall on the couch. They held him tighter and breathes down his neck.

 

"Now?"

 

_"N-no...."_

 

They peck his lips a few more times before completely kissing him again. They tried to restrain them self before they lose all sense of control. 

 

"How about now?"

 

_"Y-yes....I can....forgive-give you....after another k-kiss..."_

 

They smile wickedly and lick their lips, before leaning down and licking his. He makes a humming like sound. They french kiss him into a daze. His head is spinning.

 

"You d-drive me up a wall....", John mewls uncomfortably.

 

"I want to nail you against a wall.", they grin evilly.

 

He flushes red, reaching for something. He hits them with a nearby pillow and pushed them a way. He then continues to hit them with a pillow and shout at them.

 

"Ouch!"

 

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_ "

 

They both get up and start to run a round, trying not to get caught.

 

"Some one's embarrassed~"

 

John throw the pillow at them, hitting them over the head. They laugh at his cuteness.

 

"S-Stop talking! I'll hit you!"

 

"You're so cute when you're shy~", they tease.

 

John whines and tell them to leave. Still chasing them.

 

_"Go a waaaayyyyyy!!!!!!!"_

 

They chuckle and stop running. He ran into them from behind; they turn a round and held him close. He looks up with a curious look. They smile softly down at him and with a gentle voice they speak.

 

"I love it when you're being stubborn." 

 

John panics and muffles a cry into their shirt. Flushed red all over again, to shy to look at them.

 

"Stop being mean to me...."

 

"No promises, you are so cute when you are pouting."

 

"I'm not pouting...."

 

"Okay...."

 

They say with an unbelieving smile. Their just happy that he forgives them.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Eventually, they left and he goes to sleep. The next morning, he giggles to him self. Thinking about nothing, but them.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**Somewhere else...**

 

"So what do you want me to do again?"

 

Two people are conversing in an unknown location, not anywhere on any maps. Completely a mystery.

 

"Simple. Keep an eye on Caliborn. Watch him and keep a distance. Report anything unusual.", said a life player.

 

A boy solutes. He has forest green eyes and square frame glasses. Messy, spiked up hair and casual clothing.

 

Green jacket and tan shorts. White shirt with Green Day on it.

 

"Alright, I will do my best!"

 

He stands on a plat form and beams out.

 

"...Nerd.", the life play mutters.

 

She then goes back to baking a cake that is in the form of Annie, the female titan.

 

\-----------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

\--------

A boy with black hair and green eyes behind square frame glasses walks a round in the halls of the college. It's been a few minutes now. He stops.

 

"I think I got lost....."

 

He mutters to him self. Then he sees another kid walk by. He calls out.

 

"Hey! Um...can you help me?"

 

"No. Fxck off, bxtch."

 

"Well, that wasn't very nice....", he murmured to himself.

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he heard something. He jogged a little further and saw that the kid from earlier. They pushed someone out of their way and yelled at them.

 

"Watch it, nerd! Just because you're smart, doesn't mean you can do whatever you fxcking want! Darn jerk, I can beat up to death."

 

"Hey, now! Don't think you can get a way with that, mister!"

 

The boy intervened and helped the kid on the floor up.

 

"Whatever!"

 

They walk a way with a bird in the air. He frowns and turns to the person he helped.

 

"Are you alright, sunny boy?"

 

They nodded and dusted them self off.

 

"Good...ah....do you know where Miss Tyler's class is?"

 

They handed him a map and pointed to it.

 

"You have five minutes. Starting now, bye."

 

They ran off in the opposite direction. He was confused until he realized why they gave him a timer. He's going to be late.

 

"HOLY MOLEY!?"

 

He made a dash for their direction they went.

 

\----------

 

Eventually, he found it. still a little late. He knocks on the door.

 

"Hello, I'm new here. Is this Miss Tyler's class?"

 

"Oh, yes. It is, you are?"

 

"Jake English."

 

\-------------------

 

He finds a sit next to the person he helped earlier. He smiles and waves a little at them. They smile and nod. 

 

"Hello, remember me?"

 

"Yes, Jake. Right?"

 

"Indeed it is! You are?"

 

"John."

 

"Nice to meet you John."

 

"Like wise."

 

\------------------------------

 

**In gym class....**

 

"Wow, he's fast!", someone shouts as Jake runs the track.

 

When he finishes, he is surrounded by  many people. John stands to the side and watches. His friend walks up to him.

 

"Who's that?"

 

He shrugs. She blows a bubble and it pops.

 

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

 

She pouted and crossed her arms in false stubbornness.

 

"Fine! I just wanted to say hi, be so uptight!"

 

Then she smiled and waved him off. He smiled and waved back.

 

Then Jake jogged up to him and smiled.

 

"Hey, John old chap. We're playing-"

 

"No."

 

Jake sweated a little at the interruption.

 

"Hey...That was a little rude....don't you think?"

 

"....Hmm......No. Leave me alone."

 

"What? But why?"

 

"We are not friends, thank you. Leave."

 

"...but, you must participate!"

 

John frowned and huffed.

 

"Fine, but only because I don't want a bad grade."

 

"That motivation is as good as any, I suppose.....We're playing who's fastest."

 

Suddenly, John dashes past Jake like a hurricane. Jake's eyes widen in surprise.

 

"...."

 

He watches him go.

 

"He's fast!"

 

Jake gets starts in his eyes.

 

\----------------------------

 

John waits near a small brick wall. Grey in color and closes off some large patch of grass and a tree. In front of the wall is a park bench. The wind blows through his hair.

 

He wore a a long sleeve shirt with a collar that goes up to his neck. A long scarf a round his neck and his usual pair of glasses.

 

It was a bit chilly that late afternoon, on a week end. The sun is already down and the lights of the stars are out. Then he notices some one approach.

 

A young man with a hood up. A green hood with black jeans and sneakers. He smiled at John and stood a few feet taller. Black hair and tan skin. A scar runs down one of his eyes. His eyes were a deep but vivid color.

 

John stares into the mans eyes as much as the man does. A blush begins to form on John's cheeks the more he holds the mans eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

 

**Hi, how are you? It been a while, hasn't it? I'm working on it. :) Have a nice day.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any idea's for who John is meeting? I want to know who you think it is.


	6. Chapter 6

\-------

 

The man smiles at John and the silence is broken.

 

"So....how are you? Anything new?"

 

John took a step closer to the man. A fluttering feeling in his heart and he looks a way. Shy and unable to speak above a whisper. The man decides to take another step closer to John.

 

"Well, there's a new guy. His name is Jake English. He got me to run during gym."

 

The man stops smiling and in a serious tone, he addressed John. 

 

"Can you tell me any more about him?"

 

"Why? Does he interest you?"

 

John worried and softly frowned. Nervous, tears began to prick his eyes. The man smiles gently and holds John's head and forces his to look him in the eyes. John's hand clasped together, close to his chest.

 

"No one can interest me more than you."

 

The mans eyes glow red and John's eyes widen briefly. He blushed and smiled. He sort of acted like he was hypnotized.

 

 _"Caliborn....",_ thought John.

 

"Now...let's continue and go on this little date of ours,  shall we?"

 

He grinned at John, who nodded and clung to his arm. They walk past the barely crowded people on the street and into a museum. John, not once let go of his arm.

 

"My Dove, I do love how you hold me. But, I need my arm back. Just for a second, okay?"

 

Embarrassed, John let go and lowered his head. Caliborn paid the entrance fee and John quickly got pulled inside by his hand.

 

\-----------------------

 

The whole night was wonderful. First the museum and then a long walk. Full of conversation and hand holding. They stopped by a street vendor and had some cotton candy.

 

They walked a way until they sat on a bench. John had Cotton candy in one hand and Caliborn holding John's waist.

 

"This candy is sweet."

 

"Not as sweet as you!"

 

"Oh, be serious now."

 

"Okay okay.....you could make better candy, especially if you were the candy. I would eat you right up."

 

"C-Cali, stop it!"

 

John looked a way with flushed cheeks and place his hand on Caliborn's mouth. Grinning into John's hand, he gently kisses the back of it. John quickly looks in his direction. He left a trail of kisses up John's arm and stopped at his neck. John turned a way exposing more skin.

 

"Caliborn, please! We're in public..."

 

"And I love you."

 

Kissing his neck one more time before stopping, he smiled.

 

"Okay.....only if you look at me."

 

"F-fine..."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Slowly, John turned to him. Before John could stop him, Caliborn kisses his nose.

 

"Wah! Why did you do that?"

 

Caliborn chuckled.

 

"Sorry~ I could help it, you were so cute!"

 

"Stop calling me cute! I am a man!"

 

John looked helpless and berried his head in Caliborn's chest and Caliborn snuggled closer, hugging back.

 

"You know you'll get hotter, right? The weathers not that cold."

 

"S-shut up...."

 

John whimpered and looked up at him with a pout. Caliborn froze for a second and sweated.

 

"Crxp, how can a human be so cute????? How the heck did I get attracted to something so....inferior. Yet....I know....they are not...compared to other humans.....they are the best of humanity and I.....am the worst creature in existence. How lucky can one get? I've lost, yet I've won. Ah.....I want to kiss them again, but they will push me a way if I do....what to do...", Caliborn thought.

 

He settles for nuzzling into their cheek. They pout and close their eyes tightly.

 

"Come on.....let me take you home."

 

"Okay....Cali."

 

The cotton candy was not left forgotten on the cold ground as it intimately thought to be. No, John picks it up with the tips of his fingers and deposits it in the trash bin.

 

They hold hands and Caliborn walks John home.

 

\-------------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
